


Welcoming Them Home

by AliasArchives



Series: Finding Family [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, As one reader put it 'Eraqus needs a hug', Found Family, Gen, How Eraqus got Aqua and Terra The Fic (p much), Look I need family fluff and this is where it happens, THERE IS FLUFF TO COME I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasArchives/pseuds/AliasArchives
Summary: With Xehanort gone, Eraqus is left in turmoil and constant self-doubt about his abilities to raise apprentices. When two young children need a guardian, however, he knows he cannot turn a blind eye to them.





	1. Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS A PET PROJECT I GUESS. I really love young Aqua and young Terra stuff and I need more of it tbqh. Also I need more Eraqus being a good dad.  
> This series actually takes place directly after my fic Together, so if anyone was wondering when the sequel to that was coming SURPRISE. Here it is.  
> Also I have no idea how often this is going to be updated, but I THINK it's only going to be about 5 chapters long, so hopefully everyone won't be waiting forever for stuff to come out. Hopefully.

              When Xehanort turned away from the path of Light, Eraqus felt as though half of his heart went with him. He watched, pain raking across his cheek and down over his eye as his brother-in-arms, as his fellow master, as his partner, disappeared into a corridor of shadows. In that moment, while Eraqus clutched his face, he realized he would never again be held by warm arms, caressed by calloused hands, or loved with the same ferocity that Xehanort had loved him with. After so many years of companionship, Xehanort had forsaken Eraqus in favor of pursuing the power that Darkness promised him. The path of Light and love had not satisfied the other man; a life of passionate purpose, protecting the worlds from Darkness and training the next keyblade wielders beside Eraqus had not persuaded Xehanort to resist the voices that whispered to him, beckoning him towards the dark and away from their master’s teachings.  
  
               As Xehanort vanished into that portal, Eraqus had no idea if he would ever see his beloved again, but a part of him prayed that this was the end. Eraqus knew that if they did meet again, they would be standing on opposing sides of a battlefield. Eraqus also knew that he would not have the strength to cross blades with Xehanort again.  
  
              The physical scars Eraqus endured would never be what pained Eraqus the most. These injuries healed within weeks, while their less noticeable counterparts in his heart were torn open again each time the keyblade master re-examined every encounter with Xehanort before their confrontation. Blame, guilt, sadness, and anger boiled inside of Eraqus’ stomach as he lay alone in one of the empty bedrooms of The Land of Departure. He could not bare to lay in his own bed- in their bed- any longer. Every memory in Eraqus’ life as a hopeful apprentice felt tainted now by the fact that he had not been able to rescue his lover when he started down that long, dark pathway.  
  
              Now that he was alone, Eraqus wrestled with demons he could not see. Throughout his life he had been trained to fight against darkness as a physical manifestation, but now he was fighting it within himself as negative emotions threatened to choke the air from his lungs. As an apprentice, meditation had helped him subdue these feelings, but what good was meditation when all of the joy he had felt in his life was brutally ripped away from him? He could not save himself from his own mind, and so he stopped trying to.  
  
_You were his role model, whether you wanted to be or not; you should have never let things go as far as they did, or for as long as they did,_ he thought, clutching tightly at the corner of his pillow, _You should have maintained a platonic relationship, one between an older student and a younger one. If the Master could see you now…_  
  
              She could not though, that much Eraqus knew. His and Xehanort’s master had passed away years before the two had exchanged blows with one another. While Eraqus and Xehanort had never explicitly told their master of their relationship, Eraqus had no doubt she had known. During dawn training sessions, the pair came with fingers interlaced, and on more than one occasion Xehanort would be wearing one of Eraqus’ shirts, or vice versa. Their master was no fool, but if she did notice the non-discrete relationship between her two apprentices, she never spoke a word about it, even on her deathbed.  
  
              Mourning had been tolerable then; with Xehanort by his side, Eraqus had not been alone with his grief. He had someone to care for, and someone who cared for him. They kept one another alive, during that bleak time period. Now though, Eraqus was left alone. Isolation crept into bed with him every night, and a somberness settled over him every morning that he woke up with no warmth beside him. There were days that the last resident of The Realm of Departure could not be bothered to rise from his bed, much less feed himself, but as Yen Sid reached out to the man and encouraged him, Eraqus was able to slowly pull himself back from the precipice of darkness and into the mundane tasks that came with life. Within the first month he was back to eating and bathing regularly, and by the end of the third month separated from Xehanort, the man began training with his keyblade once again.  
  
              However, dark thoughts continued to plague him well into his recovery period. A heaviness settled over Eraqus’ thoughts, and on some nights, when the days had felt normal enough, those thoughts made it impossible for the man to breathe because of the crushing ache in his chest. Losing Xehanort to the Darkness changed him more than he could have ever imagined. He knew that this was a learning experience; that this was meant to teach him a lesson that he could, in turn, teach others so that they would not have to experience the agony Eraqus endured firsthand.  
  
             Those thoughts hurt him the most. After all, how could he teach anyone when he made such foolish mistakes? How could he train anyone on his own, when he had planned for years to take apprentices alongside Xehanort?  
While he struggled and fought to keep the shattered pieces of himself in one body, Eraqus knew that he needed to distract himself from the situation. Once the initial mourning was over, and Eraqus’ hollowness would fade into a dull ache that only spiked in the late hours of the night, he found time to wander the worlds that he protected. It was there, in their familiar streets and plazas that he found solace and peace, even if it was only for a short while.  
  
             His favorite world to visit was Radiant Garden; he liked to admire the carefully tended flowerbeds, and the ways that the wall-fountains cascaded down to the ground just behind them. There, he could find some tranquility as people wandered by. It was in Radiant Garden’s main square that he spent most of his time reading, removed from The Land of Departure’s dusty library. Occasionally, when he was not absorbed in his texts, Eraqus noticed children playing in the plaza, though they never grew bold enough to approach the stern-looking man with scars along his face. Eraqus, knowing that their distance was for the best, felt both grateful and disappointed.  
  
             One afternoon, however, the children grew particularly rowdy. It was difficult to focus on his book with their noise, and for a heartbeat Eraqus wondered if they were purposefully trying to chase the man away. If they were, perhaps he should leave, after all, if he was becoming too noticeable, that could only spell trouble, but after a moment of consideration, Eraqus decided that the group was far too interested in their own antics to be trying to scare him away. With all the noise making it impossible to retain anything, Eraqus instead began to idly turn the pages, while occasionally catching movement out of the corner of his eye.  
  
             The first child he was able to identify was a boy; his messy ginger hair seemed to stick up at all angles, and he appeared to be the quietest of the lot. Instead of speaking up over the drone the other boys made, he would simply nod or shake his head to provide answers to their questions. The loudest pair looked incredibly similar- perhaps siblings- the elder of which would often scoff at his brother’s enthusiasm before shooting a scathing reply back at him. Both had long black hair, which was tied up and ran down to their shoulders. The shorter of the pair was always grinning when Eraqus caught a glance at his face. The last of the little group, and possibly the most infrequently spotted one was the only girl of the bunch that always seemed to trail behind them, watching their every move with a wariness that felt too similar to that of a lost animal.  
  
             She was small, no older than five, with intelligent eyes, blue hair, and a light in her heart that had caught Eraqus’ attention the moment he first saw her. While the others jostled one another for a turn at throwing a ball between them, she remained towards the back of the group, searching for something that the others seemed completely oblivious to. Perhaps she was oblivious to what she was looking for, too though; he had no idea. However, after noticing that she had turned her attention to him, Eraqus blinked in bemusement and concern. She had stopped following her group, and was instead drawing closer to him.  
  
             As her group barreled over the nearest set of stairs, the smallest boy darted between the two larger children. One was lifting his foot, about to bounce forward, but when his companion moved, the older redhead rolled his ankle to avoid dropping his weight on the younger boy’s hand. He fell to the side with a loud yelp, and the girl stopped in her tracks. She then looked over her shoulder and rushed back to the boy. Eraqus stood up and followed her to where she was comforting the injured child.  
“S’okay...Hold on, someone will come to help.” Her voice was hesitant, and when she looked up and saw Eraqus hurrying over, she frowned at the man. “Please, can you help him..? I dunno what to do…”  
  
            Eraqus knelt down on the boy’s other side and nodded. “Hold on, let me see…” He reached out to touch the ankle he had seen. “Where does it hurt?” Already the man was searching for awkward angles or jutting bones, but when he did not spot anything, he relaxed. There was no immediate danger, at least.  
  
            After the child pointed to the interior of his ankle, Eraqus nodded and lightly touched the problem area. The child let out a grunt of pain. The keyblade wielder responded with a single word.  
  
           “Heal,” he commanded. A small, white flower appeared and curled its tendrils around the child’s ankle, earning surprised gasps, both from the blue-haired girl and her injured companion. “There...It should be feeling better…” The flower withered away, back into the aether it had come from, and the child tentatively rolled his ankle, then looked at Eraqus, awestruck, but still silent.  
  
           “How’d you do that?!” The girl beside him asked. Her eyes were stretched wide with curiosity, and Eraqus chuckled, finding the inquisitive stare endearing.  
  
           “I’ve picked up a bit of magic in my time; to help those who need it,” he explained. The girl seemed even more intrigued.  
  
           “Wow…” She breathed, her eyes focusing on his hand now.  
  
           “Aeleus! Are you okay?” The voice made the little girl look up and shuffle backwards. Eraqus followed her gaze to a blonde man with bright amber eyes.  
  
           “‘M fine...” The boy, Aeleus, responded. Slowly he shifted his weight onto his feet, and he seemed genuinely impressed by the lack of pain. With a small nod of thanks to Eraqus, the boy scurried over to his caretaker. Aqua looked up at Eraqus, a smile crossing her face.  
  
           “Thank you for helping!” She chirped, though she drew closer to Eraqus, putting distance between herself and the blonde.  
  
           “It was no trouble.” Eraqus assured her, though he did make note of the way she moved away from the other man.  
  
           “Yes, I can say I appreciate your skills very much; between he and Braig, I think the clinic down the way are quite exhausted having to read my handwriting describing the accidents Aeleus gets into.” The man said, glancing behind him at the smallest boy who had wandered back over to him. The boy shrugged casually and looked at Dilan, who simply snorted. “That being said, I think it is time we head back to the castle.”  
  
           Aqua frowned, watching as the boys all gathered around the blonde man. Only the redhead cast a look her way, nodding softly before moving to follow the rest of his group. After a few heartbeats, Eraqus and the girl were the only ones left in the square.  
  
           Part of the keyblade master felt a scowl drift over his face. Clearly the blonde man knew something about children, but he was willing to simply leave a young girl alone with a stranger? Eraqus had never seen the other man before in his life, and while he regularly visited the square, the blue-haired girl was not there at the same time.  
  
          “Uhm...Thank you, again…” The child’s voice brought Eraqus out of his contemplation, and he looked over at her before finally standing up.  
  
          “It really was no trouble. I would not want to leave someone alone when I could do something to help them.” He looked down at the girl and frowned. “But, shouldn’t you be on your way home? It’s almost dark out.”  
  
          The girl stared up at him, and Eraqus could see her weighing what she was going to say. It seemed that even at such a young age, she had a good sense of judgement. “Yeah…” She answered, looking down one of the streets. “My mum’s probably wondering where I am…”  
  
          He heard the sadness in her voice, and he could feel a twinge of sympathy in his own heart as she slowly shook her head and forced a smile onto her face. “My name’s Aqua...I hope I can see you again sometime soon, mister…” She trailed off, realizing she had no idea what his name was.  
  
         “Eraqus. Will you be all right getting home on your own, Aqua?” The man asked. He was genuinely concerned; after all, just because a world had a heart of light did not mean all of its residents did, too.  
  
          Aqua slowly nodded her head. “Yeah. We’re not that far...I live just down there.” She pointed down one of the many streets leading away from the square, and Eraqus nodded in understanding.  
  
         “All right. It was nice to meet you. Be safe on your way.”  
  
          Aqua nodded, though she seemed conflicted, and worried her lower lip. “Thank you, sir…” Whatever was bothering her, she would not say, not now. Instead, she turned and started towards her street, only to stop and turn around. “W-will you be back here tomorrow?”  
  
          Eraqus was caught off guard by the question, but he nodded slowly. “Yes. I will be.” But why did that matter?  
  
        “Okay...Bye, bye, Mister Eraqus!” She waved before turning on her heel once again, and racing off down the road.  
  
         Eraqus watched Aqua until she was out of sight. The sun was just beginning to cast its last rays over Radiant Garden, and while Eraqus was pleased to have met the young girl, he still could not help but feel anxious for her. Either way, he would be in the square tomorrow, now. He would not make a liar of himself.


	2. A Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubt continues to overshadow Eraqus as he struggles with an old promise.

            Had Eraqus known what Aqua had been so anxious about, he would never have made a promise to come back to Radiant Garden. He would have abandoned his regular perch in the town square and he would have found a new world where he could read in solitude, away from his own library. Instead, he arrived at his usual time, late in the afternoon, to find Aqua sitting alone in the square.

            He slowly approached the girl, and called out a greeting. As Eraqus drew closer though, he could tell something was wrong. Aqua was staring down at her hands, fidgeting and tearing at her nails. He could faintly make out the telltale scarlet of blood surfacing from underneath, and it made him all the more desperate to draw her attention onto him. She had not responded to Eraqus’ greeting, lost in her own world as she continued her peeling.

            “Aqua? What’s wrong?” Eraqus was kneeling in front of her now, a worried look etched into his features. Aqua bolted upright when she realized who was in front of her, and Eraqus noted the teartracks staining her cheeks. Her legs were tucked close to her chest, and her bright blue eyes were dull, with the skin around them swollen.

            “Can--my mom...My mom wants to meet you...Can you come see her?” She was trying so hard to keep her voice steady it made Eraqus’ heart ache. Part of him warned him to be cautious; while Aqua was obviously no threat and meant no harm, he had to be careful of just what her mother wanted from him. Still, the keyblade master nodded in silent agreement.

             Aqua was quick to take one of Eraqus’ hands in her own two, and she was even quicker to stand up, nearly pulling the man back to his feet through momentum alone. 

            She led him silently down the street she had disappeared down the night before, and after a few twists and turns along the colorful roads, they arrived at a small house, tucked away on a dead end street. Aqua wasted no time once they arrived; she pushed the door open and held it so that Eraqus could follow her inside. The eerie silence in the house was enough to tell him something was wrong.

           “She’s back here…” Aqua padded down the hallway to another door, which was intricately engraved around the frame with curls. After a timid knock, she opened it, and called in a quiet greeting.

           “Come in, dearest…” A soft voice called back. Aqua glanced at Eraqus, then stepped inside.

           “I brought mister Eraqus,” Aqua replied, hurrying to her mother’s side. The tiny room was modestly decorated and immaculate, with a bed placed perfectly in the center of it. In bed sat a woman with long, blue hair pulled back in a ponytail. Immediately Eraqus noticed that, while her daughter’s skin was pale, her own looked like snow; he could only guess that she was freezing cold to the touch. He could also feel a pit forming in his stomach.

            “That you did...Come up here, Aqua.” The girl did as she was asked, and settled against her mother’s shoulder, eyes closing as she pressed closer and looped her arms around one of the woman’s. “Hello, mister Eraqus…”

            “Hello…” Eraqus ducked his head respectfully before he dared to move closer. “You asked Aqua to bring me here?”

            “I did,” the woman responded, a weak smile crossing her face, though her gaze was somber. “I have a question for you, if I may?”

            “Of course,” Eraqus said, taking another hesitant step forward. From here, he could pick out the way Aqua’s mother’s belly rounded slightly, but her arms, which had started to carefully wrap around Aqua, were unhealthily thin, and he could see a great deal of scars along her forearms and hands. She had fought in her share of battles, but it did not take a master to know that she was walking towards her last.

            “You’re a keyblade wielder, aren’t you?” The question caught Eraqus off guard. He had been too busy inspecting Aqua’s mother to register what she asked instantly. After a heartbeat he recomposed himself. There was no use hiding his identity; he doubted she would spread his secret, even if she could. 

            “Yes...I am,” he replied honestly. “But how could you tell?”

            “Aqua was the one who suspected it; she caught on when she saw you use your magic the other day. We’ve read stories about the keyblade wielders together since she was a baby.” Aqua’s mother looked up at the Eraqus, and it took all of his fortitude not to flinch and look away. The gauntness of her face, and the way her sleep shirt seemed to hang from her shoulders was almost too much to bear; it reminded him far too much of how his own master looked in her final months. “She’s had strange dreams lately. Ones I think might be connected to you... And I think that those dreams are bringing you here, too.”

             Eraqus frowned. He had not dreamed in a long while, and he had never dreamed about Radiant Garden. The only reason he had come here was to get away from The Land of Departure; it was the most peaceful world to stay in, after all, and it allowed him to escape from the hurt that threatened to choke the life out of him every time he sat alone in the castle. 

             “Maybe I am assuming too much. You’ll have to forgive me for that…” Aqua’s mother sighed, reaching up to run her spindly fingers through Aqua’s hair. “I wanted to know though, if you see any promise in her as a keyblade apprentice.”

             Eraqus was stunned into silence. What could he say? Internally, he wanted to deny the prospect of Aqua becoming a keyblade wielder, but he also knew the reason for that was because of his disinterest in taking an apprentice. His hesitance had nothing to do with her level of promise; it had everything to do with his self-doubt.

             Aqua was frowning, and hiding her face in her mother’s slim shoulder. She did not dare look at Eraqus, and Eraqus did not know if he could look directly at her, either. 

            As the silence stretched on, Eraqus knew he had to give Aqua’s mother an answer, and it would be an honest one. “I can sense a very strong tie to the Light in her...I have no doubt that, if she is taught by the right person, Aqua could make a spectacular keyblade master.”

            “Would you consider taking her then, as an apprentice?” The question made Eraqus tense.  _ Yes, _ he thought, though he quickly banished the words. Aqua had incredible potential, even a foolish man such as himself could see that, but that sort of potential could only be coaxed forward by the best possible teacher. That teacher was not Eraqus, and he knew that. He had made far too many mistakes and errors in judgement to offer himself as a teacher worthy of Aqua.

             “I-- I’m afraid I cannot.” Eraqus lowered his head and closed his eyes. No. She was far too promising to learn from him. “Perhaps another master could teach her properly, but I cannot.”

             Aqua was clutching her mother’s arm now. “You see? I’m supposed to stay with you,” she whispered. Her mother laughed wearily.

             “Aqua, darling...I have nothing left to give you, and I can’t ask you to give me more than you already have.” She rested her head on top of her daughter’s, then looked at Eraqus. “Could you...Would you consider taking her to another master?”

             He weighed the options. Not taking such a promising child in would damage his order as a whole. Just because he refused to take the girl as his own apprentice did not mean he should deny her the right to join them. It was entirely possible that Yen Sid would take her in. He would make a far better teacher for Aqua.

             “Yes...I can do that.” He could sense that this woman’s time was nearing its end, and he also knew that there was nothing he could to do prolong it. Spells worked on broken bones, twisted ankles and cuts, but they could not increase the length of a life. If he left, she would die, and Aqua would likely be left without a soul in her world to take care of her. He could not allow that to happen. There was a child here who needed to be taken care of, and she was one with immense potential; he could not allow her to be lost to the worlds.

             “Then please…” She looked from Eraqus to Aqua, tucking a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear. “Go with him, Aqua. You have much more to offer this world, and all of the others.”

             Silence filled the room, and Eraqus wondered if Aqua would refuse to leave. She had every right to; being sent away from everything she knew, from everyone who loved her, and from whom she loved, seemed far too cruel for such a young child to endure. However, after a pause that seemed to drag on for an eternity, Aqua nodded.

             “I promise we’ll meet again.” Aqua’s mother took her child in her arms, and Eraqus turned his gaze to the side. The gentle, bittersweet scene felt too private for him to see; their relationship was from a world he did not belong to, and it was a world that he would never belong to.

             Once mother and daughter had exchanged quiet goodbyes, Aqua was on her feet, and she padded over to Eraqus. He could tell without even looking that the girl was crying, though she was surprisingly silent for someone her age. Once again her hands wrapped around one of his, and, with a final glance back towards her mother, the duo stepped out into the hallway. They proceeded to another room, Aqua’s room, he would guess, where a bookbag sat, stuffed to the point that the zipper was only half shut.

              It was then Eraqus realized that the exchange he had just witnessed had been the second conversation the two had about Aqua going with this magic man her mother had just met. He glanced around the room, noticing that, while it was mostly tidy, small objects lay scattered near walls, and a few toys lay destroyed next to the bed. It was clear that Aqua had taken a deal of convincing in order to uproot herself. Aqua grabbed her bag, along with a single worn, stuffed dog, and they exited the house.

             Once outside, Eraqus noted the setting sun, which was dipping behind buildings just in front of him. “Are you ready, Aqua?” He asked, looking down at the girl for the first time since they had left her mother’s room.

             “Yes, Mister Eraqus.” Her response was quiet, and Eraqus noted the way Aqua squeezed her stuffed animal. He could tell she was afraid.

             “My friend, Master Yen Sid, is a good man. He will teach you well, and bring out your true potential,” he soothed, though the look he received made his heart ache.

             “Will you--Will I see you, even if I stay with him?” Aqua asked, continuing to clutch her toy.

             Eraqus bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. He could not bring himself to lie to the girl, so whatever he said, he had to stick to. “Yes. You’ll see me.”

             “Can you promise that?” 

             He gave a firm nod. “Yes. I promise I will come to see you while you train with Master Yen Sid.”

             She seemed satisfied with the answer, even though her gaze was still filled with sadness. Eraqus knew that was the best he could hope for at the moment. He stepped away from her, and activated his keyblade armor. Once he was fully encased, he removed its cape and wrapped it around the girl like a shawl.

             “Keep yourself wrapped up tightly; this material will protect you while we are traveling between worlds.” Eraqus explained. He would not risk exposing Aqua to the darkness of the Lanes Between, even for a moment. Once she was covered, Eraqus summoned his glider, and helped situate the girl so that she would not fall. He then opened a portal, and took both of them through, to the Mysterious Tower where Yen Sid resided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO turns out in my head Aqua is Eraqus' first apprentice. I know a lot of people see Terra as being his first apprentice, but with how doggedly loyal Aqua is to her master and with how much faith he puts in her throughout Birth By Sleep I see her as being the one he has trained for the longest. I also don't see Eraqus as being very enthusiastic about training apprentices, which can be attributed to the first fic in this whole series "Together".
> 
> Also, if you're ever wondering about chapters; I like to have a vague idea of what I'm doing with the chapter AFTER the one I publish before I post a finished version of the current chapter. I'm HOPING that this will make it so I keep motivation up as I continue, but uh...We'll see about that, won't we? Either way, big thanks for anyone who's being patient, it's appreciated c:


	3. Where She Belongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yen Sid and Eraqus discuss Aqua's future, and where the young apprentice will be trained.

           Eraqus arrived at the Mysterious Tower just after sunset. The journey had not taken long, but while she was cocooned in Eraqus’ cape, Aqua fell asleep, clutching her things as though they were a lifeline. In all honesty, they were, Eraqus realized. They were all the ties she would have to her old world, until she could travel back there herself. By that time, who knew what would be different, and what she would have memories of. Would she remember anything?

           Eraqus decided not to linger on those thoughts. Instead, he slipped from his glider and gathered the girl in his arms. There was no point in waking her; right now he needed to speak to Yen Sid, and ensure that he would take the young apprentice as his own. She did not need to hear that discussion.

           When they entered the Tower, Eraqus noticed that the steps led him directly to the other master’s study. Perhaps the magical building understood that Eraqus was in a hurry, or that his task was urgent. Though it was just as likely that it did not feel like toying with him today as much as it usually did.

           He nudged Yen Sid’s door open with an armored shoulder. He could only imagine how he appeared to his old friend; covered from head to toe in metal, with his cape wrapped around something to obscure it from view. While he had expected to see surprise, or even a touch of unease in his fellow Master’s eyes, Eraqus swore that he saw a look of amusement dancing in Yen Sid’s gaze. Almost as soon as he caught it though, the look disappeared.

           “It has been some time, Eraqus. I was not expecting you to visit me out of nowhere, nor so late in the evening. I was just about to retire.” The gray-haired master let his gaze fall to the bundle in Eraqus’ arms, then continued “I suspect that this is not a casual visit, however…”

           Eraqus moved to an open chair in the corner of Yen Sid’s study, and carefully set Aqua down, draped across the seat. He then dispelled his armor, and turned to the other man. 

           “I’m afraid you’re right, old friend...I’ve found someone who is of great importance to our order.” He rubbed his forehead and sighed deeply. “Her situation was...Unfavorable, so I had to take her in, with her mother’s permission.”

           “A child?” Yen Sid asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Eraqus nodded.

           “Yes. A bit young to join us; I do not know if she can even summon a keyblade at this age...Still, it’s not unheard of for a master to take apprentices this young. I was--” He stopped, immediately beginning to berate himself.

           “I remember; your master took you in quite early as well due to similar circumstances, correct?” Eraqus nodded, and Yen Sid continued. “If it is in the apprentice’s best interest to begin training early, to avoid a troubled life, I see no harm in taking her in. However, I imagine you did not just want your fellow master’s approval...”

           “Correct…” Eraqus let out a deep sigh, then turned his dark brown gaze to Yen Sid, searching his face desperately. “You see, I do not know that I can accept her as my own apprentice…”

           “And why is that?” Yen Sid’s voice held no anger, no impatience, but it did hold genuine curiosity.

           “Xeha and I--I can’t…” Eraqus began to pace around the room as he spoke, back and forth from where Aqua lay back to Yen Sid. “It would feel wrong...to take an apprentice without him. After all those years, it would feel like I was breaking a promise to him…” He stopped and looked at the pile of fabric where Aqua slept.

           “Eraqus, I have known you for a great deal of my life, and I can say without a hint of doubt that you are not breaking any promises to anyone by accepting this apprentice.” Yen Sid followed his gaze, his finger pads delicately tapping at the wood on his desk.

           Eraqus shook his head. “I know it wouldn’t seem that way to anyone else…”  _ But it was part of everything I wanted with him, _ “But it would to me…”

           “Your heart is still healing, Eraqus, and rightfully so.” Yen Sid stood, and walked over to his friend. He placed a hand on Eraqus’ shoulder before continuing. “You lost someone who operated as your second half; a person who knew you just as well as you know yourself. That is not an easy thing to come back from, but your heart is strong. Give it the tools it needs to recover, and the time.”

           “I cannot mentor her, Yen Sid.” 

           “Cannot, or will not?”

           “They’re the same thing, in this instance.” Eraqus pulled himself away from Yen Sid’s gentle grip, and moved to lean against a nearby wall. He felt far too old, in this moment, and far too fragile. “She holds too much promise to be pushed aside, though. Please...Will you take her as an apprentice?”

           “I have an apprentice of my own, Eraqus, and we are both aware of the importance of his training. I fear that, with the teaching I must offer him, hers will be neglected.” Yen Sid was still watching the chair, and he seemed just as distraught as Eraqus felt. “If I were to take her, I fear I would not give her what she needs.”

           “I  _ know _ that I cannot give her what she needs, Yen Sid! Don’t do this--”

           “Eraqus. What pain do you fear you will cause this apprentice? You have already inflicted wounds upon yourself, and left them to fester far away from anyone’s reach. No one has been able to pull you out of that chasm as of yet, no matter how hard they try. I fear what might happen to you if you are left alone any longer…”

            Eraqus narrowed his eyes. “I will  _ never _ fall to darkness, if that is what you fear. I would sooner die than see the day that happens.” The words were hissed, and he clenched his fists defiantly.

            “That determination...Is that all that keeps you here, Eraqus?” Yen Sid had not moved from where he was standing. “What do you truly want from the remainder of your life? What does your heart want from the time you have left?”

            Eraqus brought a hand to his chest, and formed a fist directly over his heart. What  _ did  _ his heart want? What did he want, more than anything else in the worlds?

_             I want things to return to normal...I want my life to have meaning again,  _ he thought numbly. While he knew that ‘normal’ was a subjective term, it still felt like the only way to properly describe what he had felt before. Since Xehanort’s estrangement, his existence had become meaningless; he wanted purpose again; not just to aimlessly wander the domains he was meant to protect, but to also feel some joy from living again. He wanted to know that he was doing something to better the worlds.

            His gaze once again fell to Aqua’s tiny frame, and saw her in a different light. While he had known that she would need someone to care for her, she was also in need of someone to teach her, and guide her through life. She needed someone to protect her from the cruelty of the worlds. Without her mother now, she was lost, too. She was, Eraqus realized, a reason to continue living. Aqua needed a teacher and guide, someone who would teach her based on their own mistakes, and Eraqus knew he had a lot that he could teach her. Yen Sid could take her, it was true, and he could train both her and his own apprentice without Eraqus’ meddling. Eraqus knew, though, that his old friend was trying to steer him towards the girl. Perhaps he noticed that they both needed one another; one to heal through their bond, and the other to learn through it.

            “I want to leave something of worth behind, when I am no more. I want to know that my existence meant something to someone…” Eraqus let out a deep sigh, and covered his mouth with a hand while he thought.

            “You have much you can teach her, Eraqus, both good, and bad. I have no doubt, though, that if you train her, you will leave behind a worthy successor, and I know that she will teach you far more than you could have ever imagined.” Yen Sid moved back towards his desk, and settled down once again. “The worlds are trying to help you now, just as you have helped them. Do not turn your back on their offering.”

            Eraqus nodded softly, his gaze returning to Aqua. It had taken a long while for Eraqus to reach this point of wellbeing after Xehanort had forsaken him, and while the injuries inflicted on him were still great, he knew that he was ready to take another step towards recovering.

            “I will not,” he murmured before looking back at Yen Sid. “I will train her as best I can, and hope that is enough.” He gingerly touched his forehead, as though a pain was building there. 

            “But, I do ask you, Yen Sid, that if I should stumble...If you sense the darkness closing in around my heart...I beg you to take her away, and protect the light she holds.” 

            Yen Sid shook his head, a fond smile crossing his face. “Eraqus, there is no place for darkness inside of your heart, and your gift to follow your heart will only guide you further along the path of light. Stay true, and you have nothing to concern yourself with.”

            “I still ask that, should something happen to me, you watch after her.” Eraqus’ tone was final. Yen Sid simply nodded.

            “You have my word, old friend.”

            It was then that Eraqus moved to equip his armor. After exchanging good-byes with Yen Sid, he picked up Aqua, and walked her back outside with him.

            It was silent all the way down the staircase, but once he was outside, Eraqus noticed an opening in his cape. Through it, he could make out a pair of bright blue eyes.

            “You’re not leaving me?” Aqua asked through the crack. Eraqus felt a small smile cross his face, hidden away behind his armor.

            “That’s correct…You will be my apprentice, as requested by myself and Master Yen Sid.” Even through his armor, he felt Aqua rest her head against his chest.

            “Good...His beard was scary looking...”

            Eraqus couldn’t hide the way his shoulders shook with silent laughter, even underneath all of his armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO...THIS IS PROBABLY GONNA BE A CHAPTER OR TWO LONGER THAN ANTICIPATED. Mostly because I'm fleshing out ideas and I really want to explore Eraqus' relationships with his young apprentices.
> 
> Also, like that foreshadowing with Eraqus talking about how he'd never fall to the darkness? ;D...I'm going to hell one day.
> 
> Either way! hope y'all liked this chapter c: we get a LITTLE more of Eraqus dragging himself through the mud too, but hopefully this is one of the last times...Maybe.


	4. Life With One Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't exactly easy to reach a normal, parent-child relationship between Eraqus and Aqua. Mostly because Eraqus had absolutely no experience being a parent.

         With Aqua in his life, Eraqus slowly felt his world start to change. The first few weeks were strange; neither one of them knew exactly how to interact with the other. Aqua would cling to him for a heartbeat, seeking comfort and reassurance whenever something unfamiliar moved or from the slightest creak in the castle, only to have Eraqus tense and stare down at her in mild confusion. This resulted in her awkwardly backing away from the older man, apologizing, and it likely ended up making her feel even more anxious than she had been when she was first startled. Not to mention, Eraqus always spoke to her like an adult, causing more than a few setbacks in their relationship, usually resulting from harsh scolding during training. More often than not, Aqua would end up crying, distressed that she had upset her sole guardian, and Eraqus would have to apologize profusely, and try to find a way to comfort the girl without being too hands on. 

         Physical contact between the two of them was still something Eraqus was hesitant about, and so he often relied on his words to comfort the girl, and assure her that she had done nothing wrong. He quickly learned that Aqua needed leniency while she settled into her routine as an apprentice, and Eraqus knew he would need to be distant until he figured out exactly what his own routine with the girl was going to look. It was anxiety that he would be too harsh on Aqua that kept Eraqus up during those first few weeks, where Xehanort’s warnings of him being too scathing while training rang in his ears, loud and ominous. 

          He would admit that Xehanort was right about that now. Despite everything, Eraqus knew he had to acknowledge his fellow master’s criticisms when they were correct. Still, he needed to use this information effectively now, not for Xehanort’s sake, but for Aqua’s.   
  


           The stiltedness of their relationship began to dwindle during Aqua’s third month in the Land of Departure. Late one evening, while Eraqus battled his own demons in the silence of his bed, there was a soft creak at his doorway. At first, he tensed, and his gaze immediately shot towards the door. Eraqus knew that no one could visit this world without a keyblade, and so his first thought was that Xehanort had returned. It made the master’s heart leap into his throat; what was Xehanort after, if he was here? Had he come, hoping to finish Eraqus off in his sleep? What would happen to Aqua if he was present--would his former partner hurt her?

            Before his anxieties could overwhelm him, Eraqus’ eyes picked out the tiny silhouette of not Xehanort, but Aqua in his doorway. She was clutching her comforter around her shoulders with one hand, and Eraqus had no doubt that in the other she clung to her familiar stuffed dog.

             “Aqua? Are you all right?” Eraqus sat up, and moved to the edge of his bed. For now, he could forget his internal fight; he had someone else to worry about.

             His apprentice looked at him with bright blue eyes, so full of confusion and unease that it made Eraqus’ chest ache. “Something feels wrong, Master Eraqus…But I don’t know what…” She walked over to him, and after Eraqus patted the bedding, she climbed up beside him, still wearing her blanket as an oversized shawl.

             “Are you feeling ill?” He looked her over, and, after a moment of hesitance, he brought his hand to her forehead. She had no fever.

             “No. Something’s just...bad.” She hugged her plush companion closer to herself and began to fidget with its ear. “I just woke up and felt bad.”

             “Sometimes that happens...Perhaps you’re missing home. There’s nothing unusual about that. I felt the same thing when I came here.” Still, Eraqus wondered just what the feeling could be. For a moment, he wondered if it might have something to do with her mother.

             “How old were you?” Aqua asked. Eraqus had to pause his own musings and count the years in his head before he could answer her.

             “Six...My master brought me here after realizing I had no home.” If she had asked him during the daytime, he would have provided a much shorter answer, but evidently as the night wore on, Eraqus lost part of his filter.

             “Oh...Was that a long time ago?” 

             Eraqus actually chuckled at the question, a fond smile crossing his face when he was finally able to compose himself. Aqua looked just as shocked as he felt from the outburst. “Yes. I suppose it was a long time ago...In case you hadn’t noticed, Aqua, I am a bit old.”

             “You don’t look as old as your friend, though.” She was smiling now, just slightly, and Eraqus let out another soft laugh.

             “That’s because I’m not as old as him. Yen Sid was an older apprentice by the time I was taken under my master’s wing, but he’s not too much older…” He remembered learning a great deal from Yen Sid as a child, mostly in the ways of magic. “When he first met me, I think he was excited to have someone younger than him. The younger apprentices always get the most attention, especially when there are older apprentices about. Everyone wants to pass down what they know.”

              “Am I the youngest after you?” She seemed incredulous, and Eraqus couldn’t blame her. There was a generational gap, to be certain.

              “No. There are two more people younger than I am, but older than you. Master Yen Sid’s apprentice, Mickey…” Eraqus sighed, wondering if he should continue. Should he really give her information about Xehanort?

              “And your friend Xeha?” Evidently, he didn’t have to. Aqua must have been listening to his conversation with Yen Sid for far longer than Eraqus had originally thought.

              “Yes. That’s correct.” Silence filled the room, and Eraqus debated on if he wanted to say anything more.

              Aqua resting her head against his bicep pulled Eraqus from his thoughts. He looked down, and noticed that she had closed her eyes.

              “Aqua?” He asked.

              “Can I stay here tonight..? My heart hurts…” She moved, and her blanket fell from her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Eraqus stared, completely lost as to what he should do. After a long silence, he nodded.

              “Yes...You’re free to stay here, my dear.” He brushed Aqua’s hair away from her face. He then pulled her away from his body, and moved to set her down at the far side of his bed.

              “Thank you, Master,” she murmured, cuddling into his spare pillow. Eraqus simply nodded again, and moved to lay back down on his side of the bed.  
  
              “It’s no trouble...I am here for you, whenever you need me.”  _Even if I never planned to be._

              Though his back was to his apprentice, Eraqus could still feel her gaze on him. He knew blue eyes were staring into his back, and, for a brief moment, he wondered if she could see through his skin and bones, directly into his heart, old and cracked, with bitterness tinging its edges.

              “Thank you...Good night, Master Eraqus.” Eraqus closed his eyes, and debated on what he wanted to say.

              “Good night, Aqua,” he murmured, feeling himself relax into his blanket. He felt strangely at peace, with her there, and by some miracle, the doubts in his mind seemed to have slinked away, deep into the recesses of his thoughts.

              As time progressed, Eraqus found that life with Aqua grew easier the more open he remained with her. While he would never reach into the past and pull out his affairs with Xehanort, he would remain honest with the young girl about present matters. Meetings with Yen Sid, critiques for her training, and praise for her eagerness were all things he was more than willing to share. In return, he made it his goal to be open to her need for hugs.

             Much to Aqua’s joy, by the end of her fifth month training, she was able to initiate hugs and receive one in return, instead of simply clutching Eraqus and receiving no perceivable affection in return.  Much to Eraqus’ surprise, Aqua deemed that he gave the best hugs she could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to feed directly into Terra's introduction chapter, but after fiddling with it, leaving it to sit for however long while I tried to decide what to do with it, and deciding the timeskip would be too long to just...Have it happen in one chapter. Hence, this chapter is a LITTLE short and also hasn't got a lot going on. (I just really wanted time for Aqua and Eraqus to kind of develop their relationship.) I'd try to say that this was HOPEFULLY just a little bump and I'll get back on track soon, but uh...We'll see |D
> 
> I also would like to think this chapter kind of sets Eraqus up for his future of relying on Aqua A LITTLE TOO MUCH.


	5. A Flickering Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling into life with Aqua, Eraqus is asked to explore a world far removed from the domains of the Seven Princesses of Heart. There, he finds an a light with a past similar to his own.

          Months turned into years faster than Eraqus could have ever expected, and training sessions grew more easy to conduct every day. He found himself growing eager to prepare each new lesson for Aqua, and, after seeing how quickly she picked up what he was teaching her, he felt he was being rewarded in every way imaginable. He had been right about his apprentice’s potential; Aqua was proving to be a gifted student, and both her and Eraqus were eagerly awaiting the day she could finally summon her keyblade. Each day’s lesson brought them a step closer to that milestone.

           Life had a funny way of changing Eraqus’ best laid plans, however. Spending time with Aqua had just become the norm for him, with less room for self-loathing every day. When he finally adjusted to life with a single apprentice, Yen Sid called out to him through The Land of Departure’s mystic mirror.

           “Eraqus...I have sensed that there is a world is in grave danger of falling to darkness. While it is far removed from the worlds that we commonly oversee, there is something...peculiar, about this one. I would like you to go to it and, if you can, rescue the light that is struggling to stay alive.” Yen Sid’s voice rang clear through the mirror, however Eraqus stared at him in utter bewilderment.

           “I have a commitment to Aqua, Yen Sid; I cannot simply run off and leave her without guidance while I go to inspect a far off world.” The girl was independent, certainly, but at nine years of age, leaving her alone in The Land of The Departure for an extended period of time was out of the question. 

            Yen Sid smiled at that, then shook his head patiently from his side of the mirror. “My friend, you have always been under the impression that there are only two ways of doing things, when there are almost always multiple solutions to a problem. I am capable of teaching your student while you are away. I am not, however, capable of reaching distant worlds any longer.” The gray-bearded man’s expression grew serious now. “There is a powerful heart being suppressed by the darkness, Eraqus. Should we lose that heart to a world’s collapse, it would be very harmful to our order, don’t you agree? The keyblade wielders are dangerously few in number, after all.”

             Eraqus pondered the idea silently, and he knew Yen Sid was right. Aside from himself and Xehanort, Yen Sid was the only other person capable of administering the Mark of Mastery exam; that meant there were only three fully realized keyblade masters alive, and only two of those masters remained on the path of light. An ache pulsed inside of the black-haired man’s chest at the thought, but he quickly forced the pain away. Aqua and Yen Sid’s apprentice were the only people being trained to take over their order, and it would be an incredibly difficult and lonely existence for the pair. The thought of leaving such enormous burden on the young apprentices’ shoulders made him feel sick. The thought that it was an inevitable truth, no matter how many apprentices he took in, made him even more unsettled.

              He took a breath, then nodded. “You’re right...If you say this light is being taken by darkness, then it is my duty as a keyblade master to protect it...Once you are here, I will depart.”  

              The pair exchanged their goodbyes, and Eraqus walked towards his apprentice’s room.

              Explaining to Aqua that her training would be overseen by a stranger was less than ideal. While he knew that the girl would get along fine with his old friend, he could tell she was concerned, and not just for herself.

              “But, Master, why are you leaving?” Aqua knew that Eraqus did not venture far from The Land of Departure often, and he never left for more than a few hours at a time. Even with his intentions to return to her within a day, or at most two days, Eraqus could tell she was anxious.

              Slowly, Eraqus knelt down and placed a hand on his apprentice’s shoulder. “Aqua, what is our job, as keyblade wielders?” In her case, a future keyblade wielder, but he had no time for semantics.

              “To protect the light of the worlds…” The answer was automatic; despite only living with Eraqus for two years and some months. 

              A wave of pride rushed through Eraqus, and he nodded, then smiled softly. “Correct. Right now, there is a light that is in great danger, Aqua, and I must go protect it because that is my duty. Master Yen Sid will watch over you well while I am away, I promise you that.”

              Aqua seemed to have more on her mind, as always. She looked at him, her blue eyes harboring a hidden question that even Eraqus could not decipher. After a heartbeat of silence though, she nodded. “Yes, Master.” She then reached out and wrapped her arms around Eraqus. 

              The master blinked in mild shock. Aqua had hugged him plenty of times; it was not a new behavior whatsoever. Still, the action managed to surprise Eraqus every time. He carefully wrapped his arms around the apprentice, and squeezed her gently. “I will return as soon as I am able to. You have my word.”

              There was a small nod against his shoulder before they pulled apart.

\--- 

              Leaving Aqua behind was harder than Eraqus had imagined it would be. She had been his constant companion for the past few years, and not having her within earshot seemed to wear the master down quickly. Still, he knew better than to take her on such a crucial, and possibly dangerous mission with him. Aqua was the future of the Keyblade wielders, after all, they could not afford to put her in harm’s way, if only for the sake of their order. However, Eraqus also knew that if something befell Aqua while she was out on a mission with him, he would never forgive himself for the mistake. The thought alone of her in danger sent chills down his spine, and while he was lonelier than he had been in years, he would take this feeling over the constant fear that he would fail to protect her.

               As Eraqus disembarked from his glide, he was immediately aware of the fact that something in the world was amiss. While the air felt warm and pleasant from the midday sun, an acrid stench clung to the buildings lining the street he walked on. His nose twitched in offense, and Eraqus had to resist the urge to cover his face with a sleeve. It was no standard stench; anyone untrained in the balance between darkness and light would never pick up on the smell, but the keyblade master knew it well; it was the reek of a world with a decaying heart. As a child, he had assumed the smell was from carrion, but now he knew better.

               This world was indeed falling into darkness, and Eraqus wondered how the degradation had happened so swiftly. Yen Sid typically would have been able to pick out a world in this state far earlier than this, so Eraqus could only assume whatever had happened worked fast. Either way, the man had no reason to ask questions about how the world had fallen into such a sorry state; instead, he needed to find the light Yen Sid had mentioned, because Eraqus knew it would not last much longer in such a sickly world. Hopefully then, with that light safe, he would be able to help heal this dying land.

               The streets were uncharacteristically silent, despite the time of day. Eraqus walked onwards, quiet and aware of his surroundings until a shout from further down the road, along with thundering footsteps cut through the stillness. Eraqus immediately moved to summon his keyblade, understanding that the risk of a threat was very real in an unknown world. As the sound grew closer, though, he sensed something else that caught the master off guard; there was a powerful source of light moving towards him. Had he really found the light Yen Sid had spoken of so easily? He waited, watching the corner ahead of him until a tiny figure barreled around it, narrowly missing Eraqus as they dodged around him and disappeared down the nearest alleyway. A few seconds later, two men rounded the corner, panting as they looked around.

                “Dammit! Where did he go?” One growled, before catching sight of Eraqus. “You there. Did you see a boy come this way?”

                Eraqus’ gaze swept over the men. They were well-off, he could tell just by looking over their clothes and their thick build. What caught his attention the most, however, were the batons the men brandished at their hips. It did not take much time to piece together what these men would do if they found the boy they were looking for.

               “I’m afraid not. Why do you ask, is someone’s child missing?” Still, he would play dumb, if only to buy the child more time to escape.

               “Little bastard’s been stealing from us for months now! And if it’s not us, he’s taking from someone else. We’re just looking to set him on the straight and narrow.” The other man seemed unimpressed, and he glanced around. “Caught him once already, and the little cretin hasn’t learned yet!”

               Eraqus narrowed his eyes. He had a guess as to why the boy was stealing, if only from his own experiences. “What has he been taking?” He ventured.

               “Food, mostly from cans. Damned vagrant’s kid I’m sure.”

               “And he hasn’t been caught yet?” Eraqus raised an eyebrow. If the boy was renown for theft, it seemed strange that he had yet to be captured.

               “Like I said, we caught him once, but after a few clubs he got away again. Knows the backroads too well for us to catch him unless he’s in a corner, and he sneaks up to stalls to grab things when it’s busy--” the man stopped when his companion swatted him.

                “You idiot! We’re wasting time talking to this old coot!” He shoved the other man forward, encouraging him to move on. “I’ll hunt the little monster down today, dammit! No more of this compassionate crap!”

                 Eraqus doubted the men running past him knew the meaning of the word “compassion”, but he decided it was best not to mention it to them. He observed as the pair dashed down the street, overshooting where their target had gone and instead taking a main road just a little further down. The keyblade wielder snorted, then walked towards the alleyway he had seen the child disappear into.

                  For a brief moment, he was confused as to where the boy had gone. The alley seemed to be a dead end, yet there was no sign of the child. As he walked closer to the back wall, however, he noticed a large crack. It was far too small for Eraqus to fit through, but a child could easily wriggle their way inside. At first he assumed it was a shortcut that lead deeper into the city, but when he placed a hand in front of the opening, Eraqus realized it was the only way in. The boy was probably hiding until he deemed it safe to slip back out.

                 Confident that he could coax the boy into speaking to him, Eraqus sat down across from the opening. He had time yet to help this child.

\---

                 Eraqus watched as the shadows in the alleyway grew, and motionlessly sat in the darkness. The men who had been chasing after the boy never returned, which was a relief to him; The less he had to worry about outside factors, the better this chances were at talking to this boy.

                  Finally, when the sky started to fade into the familiar reds and purples of twilight, Eraqus picked out movement in the crack in the wall. He watched as a thin figure emerged, and felt a wave of empathy crash over him as he realized even in the darkness, he could make out the gaunt, bony structure of the child’s face. Blue-gray eyes locked with his own brown gaze, and immediately the boy froze.

                  “It’s all right. I’m not here to harm you,” Eraqus reasoned. Still, he did not move; the boy looked ready to dash at any moment still.

                  “You’re the man from earlier...The one I ran past when those shopkeepers were chasing me.” He murmured. Eraqus was impressed that the boy could recognize him in the poor lighting.

                  “You didn’t even look up at me. How did you recognize me?” Eraqus ventured. The boy paused, and looked to the side.

                  “I don’t know. I just did...Something was...” the boy mumbled, then shook his head before his gaze snapped back onto Eraqus. “Okay...So you don’t wanna hurt me. What  _ do  _ you want?”

                  “I want to ask you a few questions, if that’s all right.”

                  “...Okay…” Once again, the boy’s eyes never left Eraqus, but he seemed genuinely interested in what the older man wanted to ask him.

                  “What’s your name?” Eraqus asked, remaining completely still. He didn’t want to send the boy sprinting off.

                  “Terra.” It was an easy enough answer, and Eraqus nodded his head.

                  “I see. Well, it’s nice to properly meet you, Terra. I am Eraqus.” Terra raised an eyebrow at the name, but nodded his head slowly. “How old are you?”

                  That earned a non-commital shrug. “Seven..?”

                  “You don’t sound very sure,” Eraqus mused, though Terra simply shrugged again.

                  “I dunno what the date is, so I dunno when I turned seven, if I did.”

                  “I see...How long have you been living this way?” Now Eraqus was breaching a sensitive subject. He had no doubt Terra would answer him, he just did not know how uncomfortable the answer would make the child.

                  “I dunno. I was six when I started.” Terra was nervously chewing on his lip now. “I dunno how long it’s been.”

                  “What season did you start living out here?”

                  “Spring. The snow was almost all melted.” At least he could answer that. Still, Eraqus frowned as he considered the seasons. It had gotten much colder without the sun shining directly on him, and he had noticed when he arrived that the tree leaves were beginning to fade to yellow and orange. So, the boy had been out here roughly two seasons, about six months...He glanced at the child’s scrawny frame, and felt more concern pushing its way into his mind. Two seasons, and Terra already looked to be no more than skin and bones. He had no idea what the boy’s life was like before being out on the street, but he had a feeling he must have looked much healthier than this beforehand.

                  “I see...No one has been taking care of you, then?” Eraqus ventured. Terra shook his head, and Eraqus could tell from the way the boy started to fidget that he had hit a sensitive subject.

                  “Nuh-uh. My mom went to the hospital in the winter, but she never came back…”

                  “And your father?”

                  “I don’t know him. He left mom before I was born.”

                  “I see.” It was all Eraqus could think to say, but it still felt like the  _ wrong _ thing to say. “I’m sorry. It sounds like you’ve had a hard time.”

                  “Yeah…” Terra murmured, moving his hands to rub at the corners of his eyes. “I made it, though…”

                  “You did, and you are very brave for making it this far on your own.” Still, Eraqus had his doubts on how well the boy could survive once winter finally hit. It was also painfully clear as to what this little light needed in order to flourish, and, despite his uncertainty, Eraqus believed he might have a better offer for the child than the world around him did. “Terra?”

                  “Yes..?” Terra had lowered his hands now, and while he still seemed on edge, he listened to Eraqus intently.

                  “I would like to ask you to do something for me, if you would.” Slowly, Eraqus rose to his knees. Terra backed away, but once he realized the older man wasn’t reaching out to grab him, he returned to his comfortable distance from him.

                  It was then Eraqus summoned his keyblade. It appeared in a flash of light, and Terra practically jumped backwards. Eraqus smiled softly at him, then beckoned him closer.

                  “In your hand, take this key,” Eraqus began, recalling the exact words he had spoken to Aqua shortly after he had taken her as his first apprentice. After Terra tentatively grabbed the hilt, he continued “So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend-- no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love.”

                   Terra’s eyes closed after he took hold of the keyblade, but when Eraqus finished speaking, his gaze opened up, and he stared at the man.

                   “What does that mean?” He asked. Slowly, Eraqus removed his hand from his keyblade, leaving it to rest in Terra’s grasp. It stayed, and Eraqus smiled before offering to take the weapon once again.

                   “It means that, if you are willing, Terra, you can come with me. My friends want you to join us, and I would be very happy to have you, and teach you how to use this blade,” Eraqus explained. Terra tilted his head.

                   “What do you mean?” The repetition of the question was endearing, at least to Eraqus.

                   “I would like to teach you to wield a very special weapon: the keyblade. Your strength of heart, and your enduring will tells me that you would be a promising Keyblade apprentice. If you would like, I can tell you more, but more than anything I would like to offer you a place to stay, where you aren’t all alone.”  _ I want you to have a fighting chance, _ Eraqus added silently.

                   Terra’s gaze flicked from Eraqus to his keyblade, then back again. The child seemed bewildered, and Eraqus could faintly recall his own reaction to being selected as a keyblade wielder being similar. Still, Terra nodded.

                   “Okay…” He whispered, looking up as Eraqus stood.

                   Unlike Aqua, Terra had no knowledge of the Keyblade masters. He had never heard the stories of the keyblade wielders of ancient times, and he had no idea as to why their weapons looked as strange as they did. However, Eraqus was confident that he would be a promising of a student, if his past experiences were anything to go off of. There was some difficulty coaxing the boy to Eraqus glider, but there was next to no resistance putting Eraqus’ cloak on to shield him from the darkness. As they entered a portal and made their way back towards the Land of Departure, Eraqus felt the way Terra’s body slowly relaxed against his, as though a terrible weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WISH I HAD SOMETHING CLEVER TO TYPE HERE BUT ALAS I'm tired, this fic is wrapping up, and I've got Old Man Ship fic on the horizon after this.
> 
> Also: Yes, I do have to give everyone a sad backstory. It is my job.


	6. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraqus brings Terra home to Aqua, and has the chance to reflect on his life over the past few years.

          Eraqus had not known what to expect when he brought Terra home. He had not planned on making the split-second decision to bring him back, but Eraqus had known was that once he discovered Terra, there was no abandoning him to live in a world where he had already been forsaken.

           After dispelling his armor, Eraqus led the way towards the castle.Terra followed after him in complete silence, barely having spoken a single word since they had left his old home world. He could only guess that the boy was beginning to feel the gravity of his decision to leave his old life behind. As they drew closer to the doors of the castle, though, Eraqus noticed a familiar figure nudging one huge door open.

           “Master!” Aqua called, rushing over to the man. Eraqus kneeled and caught her in an embrace, a small smile flickering across his lips as he hugged his eldest apprentice. “Welcome home!”

           “Thank you, Aqua...I’m glad to be back, and I’m pleased to bring someone else home with me.” After giving her a affectionate squeeze, Eraqus stood to his full height and stepped out from between Aqua and Terra. The pair stared at one another incredulously, and he was left to take in the stark difference in their sizes. 

           Terra was younger than Aqua, this Eraqus knew for a fact, but he would guess it was only by a year or so. Despite the minute age gap, the boy seemed dwarfed when he stood in front of Aqua, who, while lean, was much more filled out than the small boy. Unlike Aqua, his leanness was not due to training, but neglect; he was nothing more than a skeleton by comparison. Was this permanent? Eraqus could not avoid wondering if Terra would stay stunted because of months of malnourishment. Already he felt himself fretting over his newest apprentice.

           Aqua seemed to have no concerns over his size, or, if she did, she was quiet about them. After a few more heartbeats, though, her nose scrunched in disgust.

           “He smells awful!” Those being the first words out of her mouth threw Eraqus off guard. He knew Aqua had moments of bluntness, but he never would have expected her to say something so crass. Despite her complaints though, she strolled closer to the boy. Terra immediately shuffled backwards.

           “Aqua! That’s no way to talk about someone,” Eraqus scolded, stepping back in between the two to provide a barrier for Terra. After a heartbeat of silence, Aqua cast a look up at Eraqus, frowned and looked down at the stone of the courtyard.

           “I’m sorry...But he--” Eraqus gave the girl another stern look, and he could practically see her scanning through her internal dictionary. “I-- My name’s Aqua...What’s yours?” Aqua had definitely decided to keep her conversation simple with Eraqus around.

           Silence followed the question, and Eraqus frowned, casting a look now to Terra, who simply stared up at him. “Aqua, this is Terra. As I said early, he will be living with us from now on, and he will be training beside you.” Deciding it was pointless to try to force their newest edition to speak, he offered Aqua the information she wanted to know. “I want you to be patient with him. As you can see, he’s very shy...Terra, will you say hello?” 

           More silence. When Eraqus looked down at the boy again though he noticed Terra hesitantly wave his hand at Aqua.

           A soft giggle caught Eraqus’ attention, and he looked back at Aqua, noticing the way she mimicked the action, a smile on her face. “Hi, Terra.” Eraqus felt a smile cross his own face. Yes, this was good progress; they were off to a much better start.

           “Let’s head inside. Aqua, I hope you behaved properly for Master Yen Sid while I was away?” Eraqus began shepherding the pair forward, though within a heartbeat Aqua was clutching one of his hands between her own two.

           “Yes, Master. He helped me with my ice magic today,” Aqua hummed, playing with the man’s fingers while they walked.

           “Is that so? How is it faring?”

           “She is progressing marvelously, Eraqus. There is a great deal of promise in her as a mage, if she continues practicing the way she has been.” Yen Sid’s voice echoed off the walls, and Eraqus felt Aqua straighten up significantly, pleased with the praise.

            “I thank you for overseeing her training in my absence.” Eraqus dipped his head slightly, but he quickly noticed that his friend’s gaze was not on him, but rather on Terra, who had shrunk back behind Eraqus’ pant leg. 

            “It is no trouble. I see you’ve found the person you were searching for...I can tell there’s a great deal of promise in him as well.” Yen Sid smiled softly, and Eraqus nodded in agreement.

            “I am very fortunate to have them as my apprentices.”

            “I have no doubt. And they are fortunate to have a very capable Master.”

            Aqua grinned, and squeezed Eraqus’ hand. “He’s right! Master Eraqus is the best Master we could ask for!” Eraqus noticed the way she had turned her own gaze onto Terra, too, who only blinked at her, then glanced between Yen Sid and Eraqus. 

            Eraqus had not noticed earlier, but sometime between him leading Terra and Aqua inside and Yen Sid talking to them, Terra had grabbed hold of his opposite hand.

           “I think I will leave you to your apprentices, if that is all right. If you have any need for me, however, I will come to your aid. Take care of yourselves.” Yen Sid was already strolling towards the door, leaving Eraqus to stare after him.

           “Thank you again for your help. You do the same, Yen Sid,” Eraqus called after him. He then looked down at Terra and Aqua, before looking at the stained glass windows behind them. Dusk’s warm light was just beginning to filter into the room, and soon it would be time for his apprentices to settle down. It was then Eraqus remembered he still needed to take Terra to his room. “Shall I show you the way to your room, Terra?” He asked, only to be stopped by Aqua.

            “I can do it! Can it be the room across from mine?” The girl had already abandoned her hold on Eraqus’ hand in favor of Terra’s. The boy was staring at her outstretched palm, still hesitantly clinging to Eraqus’ hand.

            “If Terra is all right with that arrangement, certainly.” He looked to the boy for any sign of protest, but saw nothing. “If you’ll show him the way, I can start preparing dinner. Will you two be all right on your own upstairs?”

             “Yes! C’mon Terra!” Aqua was still offering her hand, though she was beginning to get impatient, it seemed. Eraqus noticed the way she bounced on the balls of her feet while she waited.

             After another glance at Eraqus, the boy relented, and took hold of Aqua’s hand. She grinned, and before Eraqus could say anything else, the pair were skittering towards the stairs.

 

             Despite the silence that settled in the foyer of the castle as his apprentices bounced up the stone stairs, Eraqus felt at peace with the world around him. Even with their brief interaction, he could tell that Terra and Aqua would get along well, and hopefully having one another would make their world seem a little bigger, until they were finally allowed to venture out to new worlds as keyblade masters. As he set to work cooking, he grew lost in his own thoughts, though not the same ones that constantly plagued him all those years ago.

             Xehanort was gone. The other keyblade master had chosen to walk a path separate from his own, and after years of estrangement, Eraqus had doubts that there would ever be reconciliation. Once, these thoughts would have been enough to drive him to tears, and it would leave him bedridden for the rest of the evening. Now, though, Eraqus’ life had meaning, even without Xehanort beside him. He would train his apprentices to the best of his ability, and teach them everything that he knew. His purpose was reawakened; to protect the worlds of light, and to raise the next generation of his order. Xehanort would follow the path he had carved, which would lead him further and further away from Eraqus, and Eraqus would continue to perform the duties that had been given to him by his master. He would also prepare his apprentices for those same tasks that would undoubtedly be passed onwards to them.

             Even as Eraqus walked upstairs to check on his students, a feeling of warm contentment was spreading throughout his chest. Pride overwhelmed him as he peeked into Aqua’s room, and saw how his eldest apprentice was telling Terra, with a book open on the floor between them, about the keyblade wielders before them. The shine of wonder in the boy’s eyes brought a smile to Eraqus’ face.

              “There were so many wielders before! And they all had different techniques they practiced, and those techniques are what Master Eraqus teaches us.” Aqua was beaming, and she carefully turned page after page in the book in front of them both. Carefully rendered keyblades littered the pages, and she pointed out the ones which had caught her eye while she had poured over the book with Eraqus. “And one day, we’ll have keyblades of our own, just like these ones!”

               “Really?” The quiet question caught both Eraqus and Aqua by surprise. After a heartbeat, a grin spread across Aqua’s face, and she nodded enthusiastically.

               “Yep! And then we’ll be keyblade masters, just like all of them!” She was practically bouncing, and had yet to notice Eraqus standing in the doorway, listening to the pair. “Ever since Master brought me here, it’s all I can think about-- one day, this will be us!” She patted her hand on the book again.

               “That’ll be us…” Terra smiled, and nodded with conviction. 

               “One day, yes,” Eraqus chimed in, watching as his students jumped. Neither of them had noticed him, it would seem. “And I look forward to it with every day that passes. However, we’ll pick back up on our efforts tomorrow.” He gestured for the pair to stand, and quietly ushered them out of Aqua’s room to the dining area.

               Eraqus knew that the day Aqua and Terra were masters alongside him would be the proudest day of his life, unrivaled by anything he had experienced so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy we're wrapping up after almost two months! It's been fun, but I definitely need a minute or two to recuperate from this haha! I really wanted to leave off on a positive note though, because I feel that after Eraqus spends so long grieving he definitely deserves to come out of it feeling on top. I'll go ahead and hint though that it might be the last we see of him struggling though ;3c  
> Either way thank you for sticking through and reading this! It's my first multi-chapter fic and BOY do I have mad respect for the people who write these on the regular.


End file.
